The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
A light emitting diode display apparatus using a light emitting diode (LED) as a light emitting element has been developed extensively. In the light emitting diode display apparatus, a light emitting unit formed of a red light emitting diode functions as a red light emitting sub-pixel, a light emitting unit formed of a green light emitting diode functions as a green light emitting sub-pixel, a light emitting unit formed of a blue light emitting diode functions as a blue light emitting sub-pixel, and a color image is displayed by light emission of the three types of sub-pixels. For example, in a full HD (high definition) full color display apparatus of 40 inches in diagonal size, the number of pixels of the screen thereof in the horizontal direction is 1920 and the number of pixels of the screen in the vertical direction is 1080. Therefore, in this case, the number of light emitting diodes to be mounted is 1920×1080×(the number of the three types of light emitting diodes of the red light emitting diode, the green light emitting diode, and the blue light emitting diode that are necessary for constituting one pixel), i.e., about 6 million.
In an organic electroluminescence display apparatus (hereinafter, abbreviated as organic EL display apparatus) using an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter, abbreviated simply as organic EL element) as a light emitting unit, a variable constant current driving method in which the light emitting duty is fixed is widely used for a drive circuit that drives the light emitting unit. From a viewpoint of reducing the variation in light emission, a PWM driving organic EL display apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-223136. In the method of driving an organic EL display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-223136, a video signal voltage is written to all pixels in a state where light emission of current drive type light emitting elements in the pixels is stopped in a first period of time of one frame period of time, and current drive type light emitting elements of the pixels are caused to emit light simultaneously in at least one period of time of light emission determined by the video signal voltage written to each pixel in a second period of time of the one frame period of time subsequent to the first period of time.